Bloodlines of Will
by WILLIAM11
Summary: Naruto unlocked two bloodlines on the bridge agents Haku the Inner will bloodline(AKA Operational Haki) and Burning will(Dying will flames) Lets see what happens shall we
1. Chapter 1

_**Plot idea: Naruto awoken two blood-lines on the bridge battle with Haku. The the inner will(**_**_Observation Haki because no hyper intuition jut godly battle instincts which is Observational haki) and burring will bloodline(Dying will flames) _****_Instead of using Kyuubi's power also Kyuubi was converted to a _**

**_I don't own Naruto in any way shape of form! _****_Neither do I own either Reborn or One piece powers!_**

* * *

"Is this your first time losing a comrade? If you could not handle that you should not be a shinobi." The fake hunter-nin said as he pulled out some more senbon. _"Do not hold back unleash your will __upon the world! Let it send the your will to burn your enemy!" _Naruto heard a voice it sounded familiar and fled with love but there was only 4 people who like him!(Most of the village does not hate him due to the fourth wish but are indifferent to him) "Who are you?" Naruto yelled looking around for the source of the voice. "Ar.. are you okay?" The fake hunter-nin said thinking the blond was losing it due to loss. The fake hunter-nin could not bring himself to kill him like this it would be like punching a retarded cripple! _"Let your will remove your inner restraints let your will fight!" _Another voice said in a tone that was file with love and somewhat familiar. "Enough of this it is time to end this I need to help Zabuza-sama!" The fake hunter-nin said as he threw the senbons at Naruto. Naruto got up and dogged them like he was in the fucking matrix.

"Sasuke died for me! I will not let his sacrifice be in vain!" Naruto yelled as four almost unnoticeable flames ignited on his right, middle and left finger. One the was orange, another was dark blue with lighter outlines, one was yellow with dot shape sparkles the last was white with dark red outline. "What! Die and join your comrade!" The fake hunter-nin yelled as he threw senbon needles from every mirror. Naruto felt something in his hand as he looked down he saw a box with a silver kyuubi on it, the box itself was orange and red mix. One again he heard the voices _"Insert your flaming will!" _ Naruto pointed his middle and right fingers at the box's hole at the end of his fingers a tiny ball of intense flames and inserted the flames into the hole. He then pointed that at the fake hunter-nin as a golden fox that seemed to be made of fire that had nine tails and strange red markings(Naruto's full tailed beast transformation but with red markings instead of black) came forth, it was the size of a full-grown lion.

** "Fiamma d'ira Nine bestia** **coda!"**(Flame of wrath nine tailed beast)Naruto yelled in a language he never heard before. "Roar." Naruto said in a whisper as the flaming fox did just that as the ice mirrors either shattered or turned into stone. The fake hunter-nin was sent flying back shattering his mask. "Agh my mask." He yelled pulling of the shattered remains of the mask as well as the shards cutting him. "H.. Haku. Why did you do this? Why serve him!?" Naruto yelled as Haku gotten up and did his back story. "Die Zabuza!" Kakashi yelled as he was about to shove a lighting cutter into the pined Zabuza who had each of his limbs held by non-dogs. Haku did a switch with Zabuza taking the lighting cutter. As Zabuza went over to the body crying. "HAHAHAHAHAHA the so-called Demon of the mist is crying like a baby! HHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Gato laughed at the now rage filled Demon of the mist.

"What are you doing here Gato?" Zabuza asked looking at the small pudgy man in a suit. "I am here to kill you of course did you think I was actuarially going to pay you?! No I am going to kill you now that you weak and get reward money from the mist!" Gato yelled as him and the mercenaries behind him laughed. Naruto went into a small rage after he heard that he walked over to his fox and put his hand on it sending flames into it as the beast pointed its head at Gato. "Gato your scum Absolute SCUM DIE **Ira coda canon!**"(tailed wrath canon) Naruto yelled once again in a different language that only Kakashi recognized as the fox opened it's mouth as a beam of pure wrath flames shot out of its mouth as it hit it made a huge explosion killing all mercenaries and Gato. "Tanks brat well Kakashi I will be taking my dead apprentice for barrel. Also kid your friend is alive Haku never had it in him to kill." Zabiza said as he pulled out medical tape that he uses for mouth raping but rapped it around his injuries picked up Haku and left disappearing in the mist.

"Kakashi-sensei Sasuke is alive isn't that grew ughh." Naruto said as he passed out falling before Kakashi grabbed Naruto and Sasuke taking them for a long day of rest. "Come on Sakura lets get back to the house." He said as the pink haired kunoichi just followed them. Nobody seemed to notice that the flaming fox went back into its box in Naruto's pocket. _"So Sensei's bloodline activated good now I can finely start teaching." _ Kakashi thought as they went back to the house.

* * *

**Well think this is good also the next chapter will just tell the box ****weapons Naruto will have**


	2. Box weapons

**Flame of wrath Nine tailed beast=Fiamma d'ira Nine bestia coda(Looks like Naruto tailed beast full transformation but instead of black makings it has red) size full grown lion.**

**Combio forma Mantello coda(Tailed beast cloak)Naruto's ****original nine tailed chakra mode it negates all damage by destroying everything in its range by burring ashes exempt Naruto.**

**(combination of Rain and sky) Neutral flame mined tailed beast=Bestia fiamma neutra Nine coda(Looks like the opposite it is dark orange with blue version where the red is) size is the same**

**Combio forma Pugni fiamma neutra Nine coda(Netral flame Nine tailed fists) the flames gather around the fists and have blue Uzuamki clan symbol on the backs of the fists. They are used to propel ones self if a puch or any contact with the flaming fist will either turn tiny parts of whatever into stone or slow the retain time also increases strength of punches**

**(Sun flame) Scrape Sun fiamma di mercurio(Sun flames shoes of Mercury) they change the shoes of whomever uses it it metal boots with small wings on the sides with sun flames on the wings and soles. It allows the user to move at speed with burst of sun flames to unlock all of the power of the human body and repairs it with the healing ****properties. It allowed Minato Namikaze to take the title yellow flash**

* * *

**_ Those are the box weapons Naruto will get _**

**_Those will be Naruto's only box _****_weapons _**

**_Also one last thing the flames take the chakra system and convert then into flames._**


End file.
